Them That Have Left a Name Behind Them
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Au sein d'une famille, il existe une magie et un nom bien particuliers qui se transmettent de génération en génération. Gare au spoil si vous ne lisez pas l'Arc de Tartaros ! Label SPPS.


**Them That Have Left a Name Behind Them**

« Dis donc, tu n'es pas allé bien loin pour le trouver, ce nom! »

L'homme aux cheveux en épis adressa un sourire vaguement gêné à sa femme.

« Hé, c'est la tradition ! Mon père était le fils aîné, j'ai été son fils aîné et en conséquence, mon premier garçon doit porter le même prénom que moi. »

« Le premier ? Dis plutôt le seul, hors de question que je subisse encore un accouchement ! »

L'homme éclata de rire devant la moue renfrognée de la jeune femme.

« Mais tu sais que tu ferais peur ! Espérons qu'il n'héritera pas ça de toi… »

« Espérons surtout que tu ne lui transmettras rien de plus idiot que ce nom ! »

Il la considéra d'un air moqueur.

« Je croyais que tu l'aimais, ce nom ? »

Elle rougit et tourna la tête.

« Si… c'est juste que c'est TON nom… »

L'homme sentit son cœur gonfler de fierté alors que ses yeux considéraient le petit paquet enroulé dans une couverture bleue qui reposait dans les bras de son épouse.

« Et bien maintenant, c'est aussi celui de notre fils. »

* * *

Selon la légende transmise au sein de la famille, le tout premier Chasseur de Démon s'était vu enseigner sa magie par un ange. Alors qu'elle remplissait une mission sur terre, l'ange avait été blessée, et dans l'incapacité de se défendre, avait demandé sa protection à un humain, à qui elle avait transmis la capacité d'utiliser un pouvoir sacré capable de détruire le mal.

Bien sûr, elle avait fini par s'éprendre de son humain, et après avoir totalement récupéré, l'histoire prétendait qu'elle avait abandonné sa place au Paradis pour rester auprès du Chasseur et devenir son épouse, lui donnant des enfants qui avaient à leur tour hérité de la magie sacrée.

Comme avec toutes les légendes, la véracité des faits n'était pas garantie. C'était probablement une simple allégorie.

Néanmoins, l'homme aux cheveux hérissés aimait à penser que comme son ancêtre, il avait trouvé son ange. L'être pour laquelle il était prêt à affronter toutes les armées des Enfers.

La femme qui était devenue la mère de l'enfant à qui il avait transmis son nom.

C'était la coutume de la famille. A chaque génération, le fils aîné de la famille se voyait attribuer le nom qui – selon l'histoire – avait été celui du tout premier des Chasseurs de Démon.

_Gray Fullbuster._

* * *

« Alors, bonhomme, il paraît que tu veux écouter une histoire ? »

« Ouais ! » s'écria le garçonnet, les yeux étincelants.

L'homme aux cheveux en épis poussa un soupir attendri. Le gamin avait peut-être eu la malchance de tenir de son père pour ce qui concernait sa tignasse, mais il avait les yeux magnifiques de sa mère, ces yeux auxquels il était tout bonnement impossible de résister.

« D'accord… Je vais te raconter une histoire qui parle d'un grand héros. »

Les yeux du garçonnet s'écarquillèrent et il se raidit, tout le corps tendu par l'effort qu'il faisait pour écouter.

« Il était une fois… un prince qui descendait d'une lignée de rois magiciens très puissants. Depuis très longtemps, ces rois magiciens avaient une mission importante, et c'était de protéger les gens contre les monstres qui leur faisaient du mal. Mais le prince ne voulait pas devenir le nouveau roi après son père. »

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir le gamin.

« Parce qu'il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas se faire mal ou mourir pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tu vois, il y avait de nombreux rois qui étaient morts en se battant contre les monstres, et le prince avait peur. Et puis, il se disait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pourrait devenir le nouveau roi, car il avait une grande famille. Alors il s'est enfui… »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, pendant qu'il était sur la route, il a rencontré un ange. Elle s'était déguisée en fille de la campagne, mais le prince n'avait eu qu'à la regarder pour savoir qui elle était vraiment, et il est aussitôt tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Il lui a demandé où elle allait, et elle lui a répondu qu'elle allait rendre visite à une vieille sorcière qui vivait dans une ville lointaine. »

« Une sorcière ?! »

« Ouais, une vraie avec des verrues et de la moustache, et un énorme chat qui mordait tout le monde. Et comme le prince savait que le trajet était dangereux, il a dit à l'ange qu'il allait l'accompagner, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. »

« Ils ont été attaqués ? »

« Oh ça oui ! Mais le prince a réussi à protéger l'ange, et elle est parvenue saine et sauve chez la sorcière. Et là, le prince a compris que l'ange lui avait été envoyée pour qu'il la protège et qu'il l'aime pendant toute sa vie. Alors il a dû affronter la sorcière pendant deux jours pour qu'elle accepte de lui céder l'ange, car c'était elle qui l'avait élevée et déciderait de qui elle deviendrait la femme. »

« Et il a gagné ? »

« Il a gagné et il est reparti chez lui. Là, il est devenu le nouveau roi, l'ange est devenue sa reine, et ensemble ils ont eu un petit prince, qui deviendra le roi un jour prochain. »

Les yeux bleus de l'enfant étaient nettement visibles en dépit de la pénombre.

« Trop super » souffla-t-il.

L'homme sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

« Et maintenant, bonne nuit, bonhomme. »

* * *

« Il a hérité de ta magie. »

L'homme leva la tête pour regarder sa femme. Elle semblait en pleine détresse.

« Ça se sent déjà ? » soupira-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Quand j'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras… il était glacé. »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Son petit garçon… Si jeune, son pouvoir se manifestait déjà ? Il connaissait les faits, plus la capacité à maîtriser la magie se montrait tôt, plus le magicien serait puissant. Mais son fils n'était même pas sorti de la petite enfance !

Sa femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« J'ai peur » souffla-t-elle.

Il la prit par l'épaule pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

« Papa, est-ce que les monstres existent ? »

Normalement, un parent devait répondre par la négative à cette question. Normalement.

« Oui, ils existent. »

Les yeux bleu marine de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent.

« Alors ils peuvent venir ici ? » interrogea-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

L'homme s'accroupit devant son fils.

« Tu crois que je les laisserais faire, bonhomme ? »

« …Non, mais… c'est des monstres… »

L'homme sourit.

« Et c'est sensé vouloir dire qu'ils sont invincibles ? »

Le garçonnet fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais te dire un secret, bonhomme. Les monstres sont réels, mais ils ont toujours un point faible. Et quand tu connais ce point faible, tu peux les tuer. »

« Tu connais le point faible des monstres ? »

« C'est ça. Et si l'un d'eux essaie de faire du mal à toi ou à ta mère, je le tuerais avant qu'il ne réussisse. »

L'enfant renifla.

« Tu promets ? »

« Je te le promets. »

* * *

La porte coulissa sans bruit lorsque l'homme pénétra dans la chambre obscure.

Couché sur le dos, son fils dormait à poings fermés, bras et jambes largement écartés, sans couverture puisque celle-ci gisait en un petit tas sur le sol.

Retenant son rire, le père ramassa le drap et le remit sur l'enfant qui gigota et se tourna sur le flanc sans se réveiller.

L'homme se pencha sur la petite silhouette.

« Eh, bonhomme, il faut que je m'en aille. Un travail à faire… Mais quand je reviendrais, je te montrerais un ou deux tours de magie. Tu en dis quoi ? »

Plongé dans le sommeil, le garçonnet ne répondit pas. L'homme sourit.

« Tu verras, tu va adorer la magie des glaces. Et quand tu l'auras maîtrisée, je te montrerais comment on chasse les démons. »

Il repoussa quelques mèches recouvrant le front de son fils avant de s'écarter. Sur le point de refermer la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Gray. »

* * *

Il agonisait. Chacune de ses cellules de son organisme se consumait, déchirée entre la base sacrée de sa magie et le pouvoir démoniaque qu'on lui avait injecté de force.

S'il avait su que cette mission le jetterait tout droit dans les griffes de Tartaros, il ne l'aurait jamais acceptée.

Le pouvoir démoniaque rugit et se tordit violemment en lui, le faisant tomber à genoux sous l'intensité de la douleur.

Grognant entre ses dents serrées, il se cramponna désespérément à l'image lumineuse de sa femme souriante, serrant contre sa poitrine leur fils âgé de quelques minutes à peine.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser engloutir. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Sa femme et son fils avaient besoin de lui. Pas d'un démon.

Il ne deviendrait pas un monstre tant que sa famille serait là.

* * *

Un cauchemar. Il faisait un cauchemar. Ou bien il avait succombé à l'infection qui polluait désormais ses veines et se trouvait en Enfer.

C'était l'unique explication au paysage de désolation qui s'étalait devant lui.

_Non, pas ça. Seigneur, si vous m'entendez, tout mais pas ça, pas ma famille, pas ma chérie, pas mon petit garçon, pas mes anges, pas eux…_

Il chercha pendant des heures parmi les décombres, ne trouvant rien d'autre que des cadavres durcis par le gel, certains tués sur-le-champ pendant l'attaque du démon, d'autres ayant succombé à leurs blessures ou au froid.

Certains des cadavres avaient été dépouillés, d'autres rongés par il ne savait quoi. D'autres encore avaient été enfouis à la va-vite, des croix de bric et brac marquant leur emplacement.

Deux de ces croix portaient en caractères maladroitement tracés deux noms atrocement familiers.

_Anju Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster._

Il s'effondra, un hurlement lui déchirant la gorge.

Le démon niché dans son âme l'engloutit.

* * *

Tartaros projetait de détruire la totalité des guildes existantes en les coupant de leur pouvoir. Autrefois, il aurait essayé de les arrêter.

Aujourd'hui, il avait rejoint l'organisation.

Gray Fullbuster était mort avec l'attaque de Déliora sur Ishvan. A présent, il ne restait plus que Silver, un ancien humain à moitié démon qui voulait seulement voir le monde brûler.

Il ne se souciait plus désormais de protéger les humains. Pourquoi donc risquerait-il encore sa vie pour ces créatures qui laissaient mourir leurs semblables, par peur d'un monstre enfui du lieu de massacre depuis belle lurette ? Pourquoi donc ces gens devraient-ils pouvoir conserver ceux qu'ils aimaient auprès d'eux ?

Alors que ses anges à lui étaient remontés au Ciel.

Oui, le monde serait réduit en cendres. Il serait là pour le voir avant de crever.

Il savait bien qu'à sa mort, il ne les retrouverait pas. La place d'un démon se trouvait en Enfer, après tout.

* * *

« _Je la connais, ton odeur… Gray ?!_ »

Comment osait-il… Comment cet immonde morveux osait-il proférer _ce _nom ? Ce nom qu'il avait décidé de rejeter après la mort de celui qui aurait dû le porter après lui ?

_Mais d'où connaît-il ce nom, au fait ?_

Silver sentit son estomac faire un nœud étrangement douloureux. Peut-être le gamin l'avait-il croisé, autrefois, dans le cadre d'une de ses missions d'exorciste…

_Ou peut-être connaît-il quelqu'un portant ce même nom._

Non, c'était impossible. Son petit garçon était mort avec sa femme lorsque leur ville avait été détruite. Il avait vu les tombes. Son fils ne pouvait pas être vivant.

Non ?

**Oui, je soutiens la théorie "Silver est le père de Gray" au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.**


End file.
